Sa Shunki
Sa Shunki (茶 春姫 Sa Shunki) is the granddaughter of Sa Enjun and Hyou Eiki and Sa Kokujun's wife. Appearance Shunki has blue eyes and light purple hair, which are known characteristics of descendants of the Hyou clan. She is said to resemble her grandmother as she had in her youth. Personality & Characteristics Like her grandmother, Shunki is brave and willing to take any risk to save the man she loves, namely Kokujun. Despite her gentle appearance and apparent inability to speak, she can be quite daring and has attempted to seduce Kokujun several times with her grandmother's help. Plot Shunki's parents were both murdered by her cousin Sa Sakujun, a fact that is unknown to her. To protect her, Eiki sealed Shunki's ability to speak, thus Shunki communicates primarily through writing. As the granddaughter of Sa Enjun, she is the descendant of the main line of the family and has a considerable claim as the head of the family. As a result, she is a regarded as a threat to her great-uncle Sa Chūshō and other branch family members during their power struggle. For her own protection, she is hidden away and watched over by Shōrin and Yōshun, under orders from Ro Ensei. Later, she uses her strange powers to rescue Kokujun together with Shuurei. When Kokujun accepts the burden of leading the Sa clan, she vows to be always by his side. After the Sa clan ordeals, her supernatural powers were to Riou the Elder and his son. On Hyou Ruka's behalf, Riou and his son confront Hyou Eiki and accuse her for hiding Shunki's powers. When Eiki refuses to hand her over, Riou arranges for Shunki to be captured. While Shunki is travelling with Kou Shuurei and Kourin in town, Riou disguises himself as a fortune-teller and hypnotizes her when she approaches him with a request on how to seduce Kokujun. Eiki's power temporarily protects Shunki and Shuurei's attempt to speak to Riou disrupts the spell. Three days later, Shunki feels the call of the Hyou clan and enters a trance where she is compelled to go to Riou. However, Kokujun professes his love for her, which breaks the spell. Skills & Talents Supernatural Powers Shunki has the ability to command people to do as she wishes with the use of spoken words. Relationships Hyou Eiki and Sa Enjun Eiki and Enjun were Shunki's grandparents. She loves and admires them both. Enjun was shown to play with her when she was a child. Eiki sealed away Shunki's voice at an early age to protect her from the Hyou Clan. Eiki also helped her escape during the unrest within the Sa Clan. She greatly cares for Shunki. Sa Kokujun Kokujun is her cousin and husband. They were childhood playmates and were in love with each other for a long time. Kokujun's voice was able to snap Shunki out of Hyou Riou Sr.'s hypnosis. They got married soon after Kokujun became the new head of the family. Shourin and Youshun Shourin and Youshun are two boys took care of her when she was in hiding. Gallery shunki.jpg Shunki.JPG Shunki's voice.JPG|Shunki's supernatural power References Category:Characters Category:Sa Clan Members Category:Female Characters